1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a snap clamp for mounting a sprinkler and, more particularly, to a snap clamp which is used to mount a sprinkler, in the state where a head member is coupled to a coupling member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stock bar is installed above horizontal members each having on the upper portion thereof a locking part to be perpendicular to the horizontal members. A snap clamp is mounted to the stock bar for the installation of a sprinkler.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views showing a conventional snap clamp. As shown in the drawings, the snap clamp includes a main body a-1 and fitting parts a-6. The main body a-1 is closed at one end thereof, and is bent at the other end thereof to define an opening a-2 which is tightened using a fastening member a-3. The fitting parts a-6 are formed in both sidewalls a-4 of the main body a-1, so that the stock bar b is fitted into the fitting parts a-6 through inlets a-5.
The installation of the conventional snap clamp is as follows. That is, in the state where the stock bar b is fitted into the fitting parts a-6 through the inlets a-5, a coupling member d is put between the opening a-2 and the stock bar b, and the fastening member a-3 is tightened. At this time, the opening a-2 is closed, so that the coupling member d comes into close contact with the stock bar b to be firmly coupled to the stock bar b.
Meanwhile, the conventional snap clamp permits only a tolerance s-1 corresponding to the extent that it is tightened by the fastening member a-3. However, the diameter of a head member e is larger than that of the coupling member d. Thus, the conventional snap clamp is problematic in that an additional process of mounting the head member e to the coupling member d is required after the coupling member d has been mounted to the stock bar b. Meanwhile, when the extent that it is tightened by the fastening member a-3, that is, the tolerance s-1, is set to be large enough to pass the head member e, the coupling member d is not in close contact with the stock bar b with the tightening force of the fastening member a-3.
FIGS. 3 and 4 are views showing the state where a conventional snap clamp, according to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/066.233, which was filed by the applicant of the present invention, is mounted to a stock bar.
The snap clamp includes a main body f-1, fitting parts f-4, and a compression member f-5. The main body f-1 is closed at one end thereof, and has at the other end thereof an opening f-2. The fitting parts f-4 are provided in both sidewalls f-3 of the main body f-1, so that a stock bar b is fitted into the fitting parts f-4. The compression member f-5 is rotatably mounted to the opening f-2. When a coupling member d is fitted between the main body f-1 and the stock bar b and the compression member f-5 is rotated, a compression part f-6 of the compression member f-5 contacts the stock bar b and pulls the main body f-1. Thereby, the coupling member d is firmly coupled to the stock bar b.
However, the snap clamp proposed by the applicant of the invention is problematic in that the tolerance s-2 permitted by the compression part f-6 of the compression member f-5 is limited by the structure, so that it is impossible to fit the stock bar into the main body f-1 of the snap clamp in the state where a head member e is coupled to the coupling member d.